


Restriction

by amadriel



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, codependant idiots, not exactly heatlhy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadriel/pseuds/amadriel
Summary: Aucun adversaire ne l'avait encore jamais fait plier.Sauf peut-être la Geostigma. Et puis...





	Restriction

**Author's Note:**

> Fic publiée sur FF.net en 2006, située entre FFVII et Advent Children.
> 
> À noter: à l'époque le light novel "On the way to a smile" n'était pas sorti, donc les évènements de cette fic peuvent être considérés comme canon-divergent.

* * *

**Restriction**

* * *

Il avait toujours été fort, même dans la défaite. Il n’avait jamais faibli devant personne. L’image qu’il véhiculait était celle du Pouvoir, du contrôle de soi comme du reste.

Aucun ennemi n’avait réussi à le faire plier. Les détracteurs de la ShinRa, AVALANCHE, Sephiroth, l’Arme, victorieux ou non, aucun ne l’avait jamais affaibli.

Et il avait fini par se retrouver face à un ennemi qu’il ne pouvait combattre. Et qui, peut-être, parviendrait à le faire plier.

La Geostigma.

La guérison de son corps s’était retrouvée ralentie par la maladie. Ses anciennes blessures lui faisaient mal à nouveau, et à ça s’ajoutait le poids de son bras infecté et la fatigue constante. La lassitude et puis la honte. La maladie prenait toutes les formes possibles pour le briser, et il ne pouvait rien faire malgré son envie de combattre.

Il avait trouvé plus fort que lui.

Il n’admettait pas pour autant que bientôt il allait essuyer sa plus grande défaite. _Mortelle_. Il voulait faire face seul pour ne pas affronter sa propre faiblesse, et ce malgré les tentatives de persuasion des Turks. Peut-être qu’il espérait. Qu’il ne voulait pas que tout s’achève de cette façon. Il en venait à oublier ceux qui l’avaient suivi jusqu’ici, jusqu’au bout.

Mais il voulait vaincre seul.

Alors il ignorait le reste du monde.

« Boss ? »

Il se forçait à ignorer.

« Vous dormez déjà ? »

Et pour ça... L’obscurité et le silence dissimulait ses pensées.

« Bo... »

Mais pas ses tremblements, ni son brusque mouvement de repli lorsque une main frôla son bras contaminé.

« Ne me touche pas. »

S’il voulait ignorer le monde, il lui fallait davantage de courage pour l’ignorer lui. Celui qui avait décidé que ce combat était aussi le sien. Le leur. Celui qui maintenant essayait de découvrir son visage tourné vers le mur et à moitié dissimulé par les bandages couvrant son œil gauche.

Son bras lui faisait mal. Davantage maintenant qu’une main avait saisi son poignet infecté.

« Regardez-moi. »

Pourquoi était-ce le seul sur lequel il n’avait aucun contrôle... en plus de ne pouvoir prévoir ses réactions.

« Penses-tu que tu peux me donner des ordres ? »

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais l’inclure au reste du monde qu’il voulait oublier.

« C’est pas un ordre, Boss. »

Il lui semblait que son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Parce que malgré ce que lui criait sa raison, ses gestes contradictoires lui firent légèrement tourner la tête en direction du Turk.

L’obscurité était lourde, plus encore que le voile qui recouvrait son corps lors de ses rares sorties. Et il avait beau forcer son unique œil sain...

Un sourire nerveux souleva ses lèvres qu’il voulait pourtant closes.

« À quoi bon... je ne peux même pas te voir. »

Et même s’il l’ignorait à cet instant, il pouvait en être soulagé ; il ne pouvait voir le visage blessé de Reno qui semblait souffrir autant que lui de cette situation. Parce que ça aussi, il préférait ne pas le savoir.

Invité par le silence, il referma les yeux et se détourna de nouveau vers le mur.  
Et tentait d’ignorer la solide prise qui retenait toujours son bras.

« Vous n’ serez pas plus fort tout seul. »

Il le savait pourtant, qu’il s’en mêlerait. Qu’il ne le laisserait pas agir seul. Et sans doute pas parce qu’il s’en sentait le droit ou pensait disposer d’un statut particulier ; ils ne s’étaient plus touchés depuis des mois (depuis l'accident de la Tour ShinRa précisément. La condition de Rufus avait rélégué au second plan ce genre de préoccupations vaines.) et ne prétendait sans doute au titre d'amant.

Non, il avait juste décidé que tant que ça concernait le président, ça le concernait aussi. Lui qui ne se souciait jamais de rien… quelle mauvaise blague.

« Ne parle pas de choses qui te dépassent, Reno. »

Il serra les dents lorsque la main sur son poignet se resserra douloureusement, autoritaire. Un léger ricanement fit écho au soupir pénible qu’il n’avait pu retenir.

« Je suis pas plus dépassé par la situation que vous n’ l’êtes. _Boss._ »

Ses membres étaient tendus, répondant tous à la fois à la souffrance qui ne venait pourtant que d’un seul endroit ; et il était si concentré à la contenir qu’il sentit à peine le matelas grinçant sous un autre poids que le sien. Ce n’est que lorsque ce poids se déplaça pour peser sur son propre corps qu’il consentit à le remarquer.

« Qu’est-ce que tu f… »

La main qui jusque là emprisonnait son bras lâcha prise, mais son soulagement fut de courte durée car elle se déplaçait maintenant sur sa gorge, bientôt imitée par une seconde. Son hoquet de surprise fut étouffé par des lèvres courbées en un sourire dangereux qui heurtèrent les siennes.  
Il tenta de protester, mais ses gestes et débuts de paroles étaient sans effet.

« Re…no… ? »

Il le sentit sourire contre sa bouche, profiter de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour approfondir un baiser sans amour qu’il dominait totalement.  
Mais bientôt, il n’y pensa même plus ; les doigts autour de son cou se resserraient davantage, sans s’arrêter. D’abord les ongles qui sillonnaient sa peau jusqu’au sang, ensuite la pression qui, lentement, le priva de son souffle et fit s’écarquiller ses yeux.

Il ne voyait pas. Mais devant lui l’écran noir, parfois, se teintait de couleurs agressives peintes par la douleur. Une de ses mains saisit l’un des poignets de Reno, dans l’espoir vain de lui faire desserrer sa prise de plus en plus serrée.

« Ça fait mal ? »

_Bien sûr que ça fait mal !!_

Où voulait-il en venir ? Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça tout d’un coup ? Il aurait pu se poser encore de nombreuses questions, mais la situation ne le lui permettait pas. Sa seule préoccupation présente était de respirer… Ce qui n’était déjà plus possible alors que l’étau se resserrait encore avec une lente précision. Rien d’étonnant là-dedans ; il avait à faire à un Turk.

Un Turk qui avait perdu l’esprit ou bien avait l’intention de l’étrangler. Ou de le tuer.

« Ça fait mal, Boss ? Vous avez peur ? »

Il décelait l’ironie mais ne pouvait pas répondre. Ses mains repoussées sans difficulté tentaient encore de s’accrocher simplement, désespérément, à celles qui meurtrissaient sa gorge.

Il lui aurait suffi de tendre le bras pour se saisir de son fusil. Mais ça n’aurait servi à rien ; à son niveau actuel, utiliser une matéria serait proche de la tentative de suicide. Et quand bien même il l’aurait fait, il n’aurait sans doute assez de forces que pour utiliser un sort mineur sans effet sur Reno.  
Fantastique. On ne pouvait pas rêver se sentir aussi pathétiquement faible qu’il ne l’était en cet instant, ses mains serrées, sans conviction, pour essayer de le libérer. Et il n’était pas le seul à avoir compris l’inutilité de ses gestes.

« Ça n’ sert à rien, ça. » souffla une voix tout contre son oreille, « Vous n’êtes pas assez fort pour l’empêcher. »

Il ne savait plus très bien ce qui le faisait trembler à cet instant. Il pensait à la douleur, cherchait à respirer malgré tout.

Et cela durait, durait, durait… jusqu’à ce que le silence palpable se déchire à nouveau :

« Si vous avez mal, c’est qu’ vous vivez. Et si vous vous débattez… c’est qu’ vous voulez vivre, pas vrai ? Mais vous voyez, dans votre état vous n’y arrivez pas tout seul. Vous n’ pouvez pas vous en sortir seul. Vous ne pourrez pas vous _sauver_ seul ! »

Ses lèvres formèrent quelques mots sans parvenir à les prononcer. Et brusquement, sans qu’il s’y soit attendu, l’étreinte se relâcha mais un nouveau baiser réclamé l’empêcha de reprendre immédiatement son souffle et l’air qui lui manquait. Que faisait-il, pourquoi à cet instant voyait-il comme en pleine lumière malgré l’obscurité ambiante et le visage de Reno contre le sien, ses mains cherchaient-elles à le repousser ou à l’attirer davantage, il n’en savait plus rien.

Pire que tout, Reno avait sans doute raison. Ses mains autour de sa gorge lui avaient semblé l’incarnation matérialisée de la maladie qu’il ne parvenait à combattre, qui se riait de ses tentatives maladroites.

D’accord, sur ce point il avait raison ; seul il ne pouvait rien. Mais il n’y avait pas d’antidote contre la Geostigma, pas de miracle ni de guérison à espérer. Alors, aidé ou non, cela changeait-il réellement la donne…

Suffoquant plus qu’il ne respirait, ses doigts s’accrochèrent brutalement aux vêtements du Turk lorsqu’il le sentit éloigner ses lèvres et le libérer de son emprise. Une langue sournoise retraçait les marques sombres qui parcouraient maintenant sa gorge ; il lui était de plus en plus difficile de calmer ses tremblements.

« Arrête… Reno. »

Exploit du moment, sa voix semblait être la seule chose sur laquelle il parvenait à garder un certain contrôle. Mais pour le reste…

« Pourquoi me retenir si vous voulez que j’arrête ? »

Maudit soit celui qui eut l’idée grotesque d’apprendre l’ironie aux Turks.

« Mais si c’est c’ que vous voulez… arrêtez-moi donc, _Boss_. »

Oui, c’était ce qu’il voulait. Il ne l’avait plus approché depuis des mois, depuis que la Geostigma s’était déclarée. Et même s'il savait que la maladie n'était pas contagieuse, c’était la principale raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas qu’il le touche. Son corps affaibli et taché de noir lui paraissait la chose la plus repoussante au monde.  
  
Mais il était trop éprouvé par sa respiration douloureuse et le venin insidieux de la maladie pour tenter le moindre effort convainquant cette fois-ci ; bientôt sa voix s’étouffa d’elle-même et ses protestations moururent en même temps que ses bras retombant sur le matelas.

« Vous tremblez. »

Une main posée sur son front faillit le faire sursauter ; il avait fermé les yeux, n’attendait plus rien. Encore moins un tel contact.

« J’ vous fais peur ? »

Le visage souriant se rapprocha doucement du sien, doucement… jusqu’à ce qu’il l’en empêche en saisissant sèchement la queue de cheval écarlate sur laquelle ses doigts s’étaient d’abord à peine accrochés.

« Je n’ai pas peur. Ni de toi… »

_Ni de la mort ?_

« Ni de moi… ? » reprit la voix sifflante penchée à son oreille.

Ni faux ni vrai après tout. Il n’avait pas peur, ni de cet homme, ni de mourir, et s’il tremblait c’était pour une toute autre raison.

« Tais-toi. »

Et il l’aurait voulue moins sèche, sa voix qui lui échappait malgré lui. Tout comme il aurait voulu que ses bras ne reviennent pas s’accroche aussi brusquement à lui, à ses vêtements sur lesquels il tirait comme pour se rattraper d’une chute.

Et quelle chute. Terrible, ce qu’il ne voulait pas avouer. La déchéance, peut-être. Ou pire, la dépendance.

« Vous voulez que je reste, n’est-ce pas ? »

« … »

_Ou pire, la dépendance_.  
S’il avait pu, il aurait hurlé. Hurlé si fort, à s’en faire exploser la poitrine.

Parce qu’il le savait, parce qu’ils le savaient l’un comme l’autre ; Reno était le seul à exercer un tel pouvoir sur le président qui cherchait encore à se convaincre du contraire.

Cruellement. Il le laissait croire qu’il voulait combattre seul pour mieux apprécier de le voir implorer son soutien maintenant. Il le laissait le repousser jusqu’à ce jour pour mieux le voir accrocher désespérément ses bras autour de lui en le suppliant de rester.  
Cruellement habile.  
  
Mais rien de plus normal pour un Turk, n’est-ce pas. Qui aurait soupçonné pareil esprit derrière son sourire insolent.  
À qui d’autre encore se montrait-il sous ce jour, ce masque jurant tellement avec son apparence habituelle ? Il n’était sûrement pas le seul à pouvoir le voir ainsi. Mais ça lui était égal, complètement égal. Il n’était même plus sûr de savoir si tout avait été subtilement mis en œuvre pour l’enfermer dans cette dépendance ou s’il était simplement trop faible. Les deux peut-être. L’épuisement le surprenait à la simple _pensée_ de lutter. Tant pis pour la honte qu’engendrait la défaite.

Il avait besoin de Reno.

« Reste. »

Sa gorge lui semblait froide maintenant qu’elle était libre. Il ressentait ce même manque qu’autrefois, lorsqu’il regardait Midgar à travers les immenses vitres lisses de son bureau dans lesquelles ne se reflétaient plus que son image alors que le parfum familier du déserteur courrait encore sur ses vêtements.  
Ce même manque si intense qu’il en devenait physique, douloureux, et lui tirait un faible hoquet de colère.

La maladie l’avait rendu fou. Ou bien l’était-il déjà depuis bien longtemps.

« Rufus… »

Un frisson le parcourut tout entier à l’écoute de son propre nom. De la façon dont il était prononcé, comme une prière, de la même façon dont son esprit répétait encore et encore le nom de celui qui l’avait trop fait languir.  
Le sang battait dans ses tempes. La chaleur en plus du reste, embrumant bientôt son esprit épuisé. Il avait oublié tout ce qu’il avait pu penser auparavant et la souffrance causée par la Geostigma était bien légère comparée à celle qui enserrait maintenant ses entrailles. Tout, tout de suite. Tant pis si tant de folie le détruisait au final. Tant pis si le bruit causé par ses vêtements déchirés lui paraissait être l’écho de son propre cri étouffé par la main plaquée contre sa bouche. Tant pis pour les barrières qui venaient de voler en éclats, celles qu’il avait tenté d’élever pour se couper du monde, pour garder la maladie près de lui et s’en débarrasser par lui-même.  
Tant pis si les morsures complétait le patchwork inégal sur sa peau ; tant pis si la violence était plus qu’il ne pouvait en supporter, si on le retrouvait mort demain matin.

« Prends-moi. »

La restriction n’avait que trop duré. Et le sourire qui s’étendait contre ses propres lèvres achevait de noyer ce qu’il restait de raisonnable dans ses pensées. Il voulait oublier sa douleur un instant quitte à la remplacer par une autre, pire encore, celle que causerait le corps pesant de tout son poids contre le sien.

Et seul Reno était capable de la lui offrir d’une aussi parfaite façon ; s’il voulait combattre avec lui, il allait être servi. Peu lui importait de savoir si maintenant il riait parce qu’il se moquait de lui, s'il s'était relevé pour mieux le dominer du regard et profiter de l'inversion totale des rôles chaque fois la porte fermée.

La restriction n’avait vraiment que trop duré.

* * *

Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, n’avait jamais autant illuminé la pièce que ce jour-là. Ou peut-être était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours et lui faisait voir trop de lumière. Fabulation ou pas, il accueillait avec plaisir la chaleur filtrée par la vitre fermée et les rayons qui courraient sur la peau découverte de son bras droit.

Depuis la veille, plus aucune douleur ou marque sombre étendant sa toile ; son bras, _son corps_, lui appartenaient de nouveau. Tous ces évènements la veille, et pour finir cette pluie bienfaisante qui avait fait disparaître les griffes tenaces de la Geostigma. Comprendre ce qu’il s’était réellement passé, et la provenance exacte de ce remède tombé du ciel au sens propre, lui était bien égal.

Rufus ShinRa était guéri. C’était tout ce qui lui importait pour l’instant.

Enfin, presque tout. Il restait quelque chose qui n’était pas encore réglé, une zone d’ombre. Profondément incrustée dans sa poitrine et qui faisait se resserrer inconsciemment sa main sur le tissu immaculé de son long manteau. Et cette fois, il se soignerait lui-même.

Installé dans son fauteuil pour ne pas fatiguer inutilement ses jambes pas tout à fait rétablies, il quitta la pièce. C’était rare autrefois, tellement rare de le voir sortir de cette chambre aux volets tirés. Au diable ces anciennes habitudes.  
Tseng, qui visiblement se rendait dans la chambre du président, haussa un sourcil en le voyant dans le couloir en même temps que lui. A peine une seconde, un soupçon d’étonnement vite dissimulé. Rufus en aurait souri s’il n’avait pas eu autre chose en tête.

« Comment allez-vous, Président Rufus ? »

Ah, cet accent professionnel derrière lequel il ne laissait passer aucune émotion personnelle. Tseng ne changerait jamais.

« Occupe-toi de tes blessures au lieu de te soucier de ma santé. » répondit un peu trop froidement le jeune président. Après tout, hein. C’était ce qu’il pensait à cet instant.

Kadaj le lui avait bien fait comprendre ; que lui et ses frères détruiraient petit à petit tout ce qu’il possédait s’il tentait de les doubler. Et que possédait encore ce président déchu et sans empire si ce n’était ses _chers_ gardes du corps ? Il les aurait tué, tous, une fois qu’il aurait mis la main sur Jenova, assurément. Eux d’abord et puis lui ensuite, juste pour le plaisir de la chose, parce qu’il n’aurait plus besoin d’eux. Tseng et Elena avaient bien failli y passer. Ce petit enfoiré tenait bien de Sephiroth… Enfin, ce n’était plus d’actualité maintenant. Ils étaient morts et il n’était plus utile d’en parler ou d’y penser.

Rufus releva les yeux en direction de Tseng, qui semblait attendre docilement un ordre. Il n’avait sans doute jamais été aussi heureux de le voir. S’entendait, de le voir de ses deux yeux.

« Tu es seul ? » finit-il par lancer, ayant soudainement pris conscience du silence des lieux.

« …Oui. Rude, Reno et Elena sont partis ce matin pour Midgar, rendre visite à Cloud Strife et au reste d’AVALANCHE. Pour s’informer de la cause des événements de la veille. »

« Ah, je vois. »

C’était sûrement tout ce qu’il voulait savoir, aussi quitta-t-il le couloir sans un mot de plus pour se rendre à l’extérieur.  
Tout ce qu’il voulait savoir ; Reno n’était pas là.

Sa main s’attarda une seconde dans la poche de sa veste, heurtant son PHS avant que ses doigts ne resserrent leur prise autour. Il n’avait pas servi depuis des lustres mais il était toujours allumé. Petite manie d’homme d’affaires.

Il n’avait que quelques touches à presser, une combinaison qu’il connaissait par cœur, quelques mots à dire pour combler le vide. Faire tomber le silence. Mais ce serait céder à la facilité.

Et Rufus ShinRa détestait céder à la facilité.

Il appuya juste une touche et le cadran s’éteignit, l’instrument rejoignit le fond de la poche qu’il n’avait que si rarement quitté ces derniers mois. Et il pencha la tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil, ses épaules tremblant légèrement. Pas de froid, de douleur ou de colère non. Juste un léger rire au début, puis de moins en moins contenu. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas ri comme ça ? Trop longtemps.

Il ne jouerait plus au faible qui s’abandonne au jeu dangereux du génie caché derrière l’idiot. S’il n’y avait pas d’antidote à cette maladie-là, peu importait. Il combattrait cette fois-ci le feu par le feu, même si cela devait signifier une nouvelle restriction.  
Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu’il regardait sans le voir le ciel s’étendant au dessus de lui. Cette fois c’était Reno qui allait venir le réclamer. Qui se ferait prendre à son propre piège. S’il ne pouvait se défaire de son emprise, soit. Il ne cherchait plus à le faire de toute façon ; il allait simplement faire en sorte que cette emprise soit réciproque. Qu’il ne soit plus le seul dépendant de la présence de l’autre.

Et maintenant fi de la douleur et du compte à rebours d’une maladie traîtresse. Il avait tout le temps devant lui pour ses projets, quels qu’ils soient.


End file.
